


This was meant for school right? Right?

by AmazingTook



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Slow Build, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingTook/pseuds/AmazingTook
Summary: The boys are here in one big group chatWill shenanigans occur? Probably





	1. Larry?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my first fanfiction in this fandom. so please tell me what you think
> 
> Plot will be coming! Promise!

**March 3rd**

**18:48**

 

 

**Evan created a group.**

**Evan has invited Tyler.**

**Evan has invited Jonathan.**

**Evan has invited Brock.**

**Evan has invited Craig.**

**Evan has invited Brian.**

**Evan has invited David.**

**Evan has set the name of the group to THE FRIENDLY FUCKBOIS**

**Evan:** sup

 

 **Tyler:** what is this

 

 **Tyler:** evan what have you done

 

 **Brian:** never mind that why are our names this way??

 

 **Tyler:** like... normal?

 

 **Brian:** exactly!! Its appalling

 

 **Jonathan:** don't worry guys

 

 **Jonathan:** i got this

 

**Jonathan set Tyler's nickname to WHAT TEAM!!!.**

**Jonathan set David's nickname to Lanky Fuck.**

**Jonathan set Brocks nickname to Mother.**

**Jonathan set Craig's nickname to Larry.**

**Jonathan set Brian's nickname to that one Irish guy.**

**Jonathan set Evan's nickname to Ma boy :D.**

**Jonathan set his own nickname to Jon.**

**WHAT TEAM!!!:** jon

 

 **WHAT TEAM!!!** : i hate you

 

 **That one irish guy:** i agree why is this my name

 

 **That one irish guy:** this should be noglas!

 

 **That one irish guy:** theres not even one irish

 

 **Mother:** Hello! Do we have a group chat now!

 

 **Ma boy :D:** hey brock! Yeah it was about time and i thought i would be the only one to actually do this

 

 **WHAT TEAM!!!:** and yet you couldn't set the nicknames...

 

 **Larry:** GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!

 

 **That one irish guy:** who the fuck is larry

 

 **Jon:** that would be craig

 

 **Larry:** ???

 

 **Larry:** im... larry?? >

 

 **Mother:** Craig, if you wanted to be called Larry you could have just asked.

 

 **That one irish guy:** wait, jon why is your name jon and we get this shit

 

 **Jon:** I couldn't think of one for me and so this is how its gonna be

 

 **Ma boy :D:** i like my name

 

 **Larry:** of course you do

 

 **Jon:** what?

 

 **Ma boy :D:** anyway I wanted to ask about the homework

 

 **WHAT TEAM!!!:** nope

 

 **That one irish guy:** nah

 

 **Larry:** not yet

 

 **Ma Boy :D:** ????

 

 **WHAT TEAM!!!:** we haven't done it yet

 

 **Mother:** Guys, that was set over two weeks ago. Why haven't you done it yet?

 

 **Larry:** it's not due for another 3 days :/

 

 **Mother:** So none of you have done it yet?

 

 **Larry:** no

 

 **That one irish guy:** no

 

 **Jon:** no

 

 **WHAT TEAM!!!:** no

 

 **Ma boy :D:** i mean...

 

 **Mother:** Come to the Library tomorrow, we can do it there together, sound good.

 

 **Larry:** thanks mom :D

 

 **That one irish guy:** thanks brock

 

 **Lanky Fuck:** whas all this then ey

 

 **That one irish guy:** youre late bitch

 

 **Lanky Fuck** : i was sleepin

 

 **Lanky fuck:** what do ye want

 

 **Larry:** study session tomorrow, you in?

 

 **Lanky Fuck:** who the fuck is larry

 

 **Lanky Fuck:** buy ye am in

 

 **WHAT TEAM!!!:** craig

 

 **Mother:** Craig.

 

 **Jon:** Mini

 

 **Larry:** GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME

 

 **Ma boy :D:** jon set the names

 

 **WHAT TEAM!!!:** i swear to got craig

 

 **Lanky fuck:** ok, so why is mini larry

 

 **Larry:** good question

 

 **Larry:** jon?

 

**Jon::D**

 

_**Jon has logged off** _

 

 **That one irish guy:** I guess that’s for another time :/

 

 **Mother:** So, how much of the homework have you guys actually done?

 

_**WHAT TEAM!!! Has logged off** _

__

_**Larry has logged off** _

__

_**Lanky Fuck has logged of** _

__

_**Ma boy :D has logged off** _

__

_**That one irish guy has logged off** _

 

 **Mother:** Oh. I see.


	2. We're hippos???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phones in school, honestly

 

**March 4** **th**  

**10:50**  

 

 

**WHAT TEAM!!! to THE FRIENDLY FUCKBOIS.**  

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!:** is anybody actually paying attention 

 

**That one irish guy:** i think brock is but hes brock 

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!:** well i guessed brock is but anyone else 

 

**Jon:** i dont think so i mean how can you

 

**Jon:** what is he even talking about???

 

**That one irish guy:** who knows

 

**Larry:** i started to pay attention but you know

 

**Larry:** not my fault

 

**That one irish guy:** it kinda is you know

 

**Ma boy :D:** hes got you there

 

**Larry:** you guys are such hippos

 

**Larry:** none of you are paying attention either

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!:** im sorry we're hippos???

 

**Jon:** im more of a rhino i think

 

**Ma boy :D:** i see you as a fish

 

**Jon:** because i swim right

 

**Ma boy :D:** becuase you have a shit memory like a goldfish

 

**Jon:** D: 

 

**Jon:** Evan why

 

**That one irish guy:** anyway the hippos?

 

**Ma boy :D:** <3

 

**Lanky fuck:** wait i think i got this

 

**Lanky fuck:** we're hypocrites right

 

**Jon:** </3

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!:** im surprised you could spell that

 

**Lanky fuck:** heyyyy :(

 

 

* * *

 

**12:35**

 

**Mother:** Hey guys, where are you?

 

**Larry:** ???

 

**Mother:** Study session? In the library? Remember?

 

**Larry:** oh shit yeah

 

**Jon:** im on my way mom

 

**Jon:** evan says he is as well

 

**Larry:** im just getting lunch then ill come

 

**Lanky fuck:** tyler and brian arent making it lads

 

**Mother:** What? Why not?

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!:** detention

 

**that one irish guy:** nogla!!! tyler!!!

 

**that one irish guy:** i thought we agreed we wouldnt tell brock 

 

**Mother:** I just. I don't understand. Why boys?

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!:** apparently we werent allowed in the gym

 

**Larry:** what do you mean apparently??

 

**Larry:** it says DO NOT ENTER on the door???

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!:** shut up

 

**Jon:** (where are you brock)

 

**Lanky Fuck:** which is why i was smart and stayed outside 

 

**that one irish guy:** and failed to tell us that henderson was watching

 

**Mother:** (Back table on the left Jon)

 

**Larry:** ouch henderson got you

 

**Ma boy :D:** sucks for you guys

 

**Mother:** You should learn your lesson, now get to the detention before you get into even more trouble.

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!:** ok brock

 

**that one irish guy:** wish us luck

 

**Jon:** no

 

**Larry:** no

 

**that one irish guy:** fuck you guys

 

 

* * *

 

**16:36**

 

 

**Ma Boy :D:** so guys... how was henderson

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!:** oh you know

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!:** living hell

 

**Jon:** ha

 

**Lanky fuck:** anyone up for gta

 

**Ma boy :D:** sure give me half an hour

 

**that one irish guy:** im in

 

**Mother:** As long as we don't play all night, we still have school tomorrow

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!:** wow nerd

 

**Jon:** :O

 

**Lanky fuck:** :O

 

**Ma boy:** :O 

 

**that one irish guy:** :O

 

**Larry:** :O

 

**Larry:** why are we all :Oing

 

**Ma boy :D:** high school musical over there called brock a nerd

 

**Larry:** :O

 

WHAT TEAM!!!: high school musical??

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!:** really evan

 

**Mother:** Guys, it's okay, he's also a nerd 

 

**Jon:** OOOOOOOOOOO

 

**that one irish guy:** ooooo

 

**Ma boy :D:** brock burn

 

**Larry:** oh damn

 

_**Jon set the group name to TYLERS A NERD** _

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!:**  mom why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :D  
> I still promise that plot is coming soon


	3. hypothetically...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's blow up a toilet!

**March 10 th**

**20:40**

****

**Jon to TYLERS A NERD**

****

**Jon:** so hypothetically

 

**Jon:** how would you blow up a toilet

 

**That one irish guy:**  jon wtf

 

**Larry:** why do you want to blow up a toilet

 

**Jon:** i don’t  ??

 

**Jon:** thats why its all hypothetical

 

**that one irish guy:** right. of course.

 

**Larry:** well then hypothetically your best shot would be to use the water to create a reaction?

 

**Larry:** right?

 

**that one irish guy:** so hypothetically this is for chemistry

 

**Jon:** yeah, totally, for chem

 

**Lanky fuck:** hypothetically jon

 

**Lanky fuck:** if you were to blow the toilet up

 

**Lanky fuck:** let me watch

 

**Jon:** of course

 

**Ma boy :D:** ive had an idea

 

**Ma boy :D:** @brock @brock @brock

 

**Larry:** ???

 

**that one irish guy:** yeah evan dont tell brock

 

**Ma boy :D:** trust me

 

**Lanky fuck:** we need a new group chat name

 

**Jon:** ill owrk on it

 

**Larry:** owrk

 

**that one irish guy:** owrk

 

**Ma boy :D:** owrk

 

**Lanky fuck:** owrk

 

**Jon:** shhhhhhh

 

**Jon:** stooop

 

**Mother:** Hey guys! Did you need something?

 

**Ma boy :D:** hey brock! i need some help with my chemistry project

 

**Ma boy :D:** what reacts most with water?

 

**Mother:** Hmmm, Potassium is quite reactive but just go further down the column on the periodic table and it gets more aggressive.

 

**Mother:** With Ceasium and Francium being the most

**Mother:** What's the project?

 

**Jon:** its all hypothetical

 

**Larry:** wait jon isnt luke like really good at science

 

**Larry:** add him to the chat

 

**Ma boy :D:** he has a point

 

**Jon:** tbh i never thought of that

 

**Mother:** Wait, why is it all hypothetical?

 

**Jon added Luke to TYLERS A NERD**

 

**Jon:** yo luke

 

**Jon:** how easy is ceasium to get hold of

 

**Luke:** ??

 

**Luke:** why

 

**Larry:** hypothetically we want to know how to blow up a toilet

 

**Luke:** who the fuck is larry

 

**that one irish guy:** that would be craig

 

**Jon:** its a mystery

 

**Jon:** oh

 

**luke:** but ceasium is hard man

 

**luke:** it can react with air so thats not good

 

**Mother:** Wait, why do you want to know how to blow up a toilet?

 

**Lanky fuck:** dont worry about it

 

**luke:** wait who is everyone

 

**luke:** i know jon is probably jon but the others

 

**Jon:** ROLE CALL

 

**Larry:** its me craig

 

**Larry:** why i am larry remains a mystery to every one apart from jon

 

**Lanky fuck:** helo its nogla

 

**that one irish guy:** brian

 

**Ma boy :D:** evan :)

 

**Mother:** Hello Luke, it's Brock

 

**Larry:** theres also tyler buy hes really quiet tonight

 

**Jon:** i think he said hes working

 

**that one irish guy:** you mean owrking

 

**Jon:** shhhhhh

 

**Luke:** anyway

 

**Luke:** you could probably just use a firework to blow up the toilet

 

**Mother:** Is this your chemistry project? How to blow up a toilet? 

 

**Jon:** sure

 

**Lanky fuck:** lets go with that

 

**Luke:** you have the toilet dont you jon

 

**Jon:** yup

 

**Ma Boy :D:** i have some fireworks ;)

 

**that one irish guy:** i think we should have a little experiment ;)

 

**Jon:** ok meet me after school tomorrow

 

**Jon:** my house

 

**Mother:** Wait this is for school right?

 

**Mother:** Right?

 

**Mother:** Guys?

 

 

* * *

 

 

**21:40**

 

**Private Chat**

**Craig to Tyler**

 

**Craig:** hey is everything ok

 

**Craig:** you didnt speak in the chat

 

**Craig:** like at all

 

**Tyler:** it happened again

 

**Craig:** oh tyler

 

**Craig:** are you ok?

 

**Tyler:** yeah i think

 

**Tyler:** theyre passed out at the moment

 

**Tyler:** im cleaning up their fucking mess again

 

**Craig:** you want to come round after

 

**Craig:** i think the guys are blowing up a toilet tomorrow 

 

**Craig:** we should go

 

**Tyler:** yeah

 

**Tyler:** how did they get a toilet

 

**Craig:** beats me

 

**Tyler:** jon?

 

**Craig:** jon

 

**Craig:** hes crafty ;)

 

**Tyler:** im coming now

 

**Tyler:** thanks

 

**Tyler:** for everything

 

**Craig:** of course 

 

**Craig:** youre my best friend  <3

 

**Tyler:** ...

 

**Tyler:** <3

 

**Craig:** see you in a bit

 

**Tyler:** thanks craig :)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... if I didn't make it clear, Tyler has pretty shitty parents
> 
> Is this the start of plot? :O


	4. gaddam it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan and Jon have a chat while Tyler cannot type

**March 12th**

**06:46**

 

**Private Chat**

**Evan to Jon**

 

**Evan:** hey you awake

 

**Evan** : its important

 

**Jon** : yeah dude whats up??

 

**Jon** : are you ok???

 

**Evan** : ok bare with me

 

**Evan** : so youre my best friend right and i really trust you so im saying this if i can

 

**Evan** : god damn it

 

**Evan** : jon im not entirely straight

 

**Evan** : i totally understand if you dont want to be friends anymore but i really hope if you do have a problem then we could just move past it

 

**Evan** : i just want to keep our friendship up

 

**Evan** : and its not like it like you

 

**Evan** : well i do like you just not like like you

 

**Evan** : you get me????

 

**Evan** : not that i wouldnt like like you youre a great guy really handsome but i dont see you that way

 

**Jon** : Evan calm down, youre rambling

 

**Evan** : right

 

**Jon** : ok firstly

 

**Jon** : thank you for telling me, i am so proud of you for admitting this

 

**Jon** : secondly of course we are still going to be friends, youre my best friend nothing will ever change that

 

**Jon** : thirdly thank you i know im amazing ;)

 

**Evan** : you mean it

 

**Evan** : you dont care??

 

**Jon** : well i care but in a good way

 

**Evan** : thanks jon

 

**Evan** : i feel much better now

 

**Jon** : proud of you boy :)

 

**Jon** : you told your parents yet

 

**Evan** : nah im not sure how they would react yknow

 

**Jon** : i getchu

 

**Jon** : what about the guys

 

**Evan** : maybe one day

 

**Evan** : it was hard enough telling you

 

**Jon** : thats completely fine dude

 

**Jon** : so when you say not entirely straight you mean gay bi???

 

**Evan** : gay

 

**Evan** : i think

 

**Jon** : was it a typical thing of ive always known

 

**Evan** : not really

 

**Evan** : it was kind of gradual

 

**Evan** : like whenever you guys walked about girls i just never really felt anything

 

**Evan** : then one day i was like oh

 

**Evan** : then yeah, surprise

 

**Jon** : ah

 

**Jon** : yknow now you said it i see it

 

**Evan** : :)

 

**Evan** : anyway you figured out a good group chat name yet

 

**Jon** : maybe

 

**Jon** : who knows ;)

 

**Evan** : you and your secrets :)

 

**Evan** : i need to go 

 

**Evan** : see you at school???

 

**Jon** : yup!

 

**Jon** : just so you are aware though

 

**Jon** : as soon as i see you imma give you a big hug

 

**Evan** : what if im peeing???

 

**Jon** : ...

 

**Jon** : ill wait

 

 

* * *

 

 

**17:39**

 

**Luke to TYLERS A NERD**

 

 

**Luke** : yo losers

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!:** why is still the gaddam name

 

**Larry:** gaddam

 

**that one irish guy** : gaddam

 

**Lanky fuck:** gaddam

 

**Ma boy :D:** gaddam

 

**Luke** : gaddam

 

_**Jon set the group name to  THIS GADDAM CHAT** _

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!** : damn it

 

**Larry** : gaddammit

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!** : shut

 

**Lanky Fuck** : come come luke dont got a nickname

 

**Jon** : i havent got round it yet

 

**Luke** : i dont think i need one

 

**that one irish guy** : nope you need one

 

**Larry** : if we are stuck with this shit so are you

 

**Ma boy :D:** jon do the honors

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!** : what i dont understand is that if evan created the chat why is jon in charge of the names

 

**Larry** : i have no gaddam idea

 

**Jon** : who gaddam knows

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!:** i hate both of you

 

**Larry** : no you dont

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!:** ...

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!** : no i dont

 

**Luke** : well while jon works on that i have some news

 

**Ma boy :D:** WAIT

 

**Ma boy :D:** @brock

 

**Ma boy :D:** wait for mom

 

**Jon set Luke's nickname to The old man**

 

**The old man** : dude im only one year older than you guys

 

**Jon:** which makes you very old

 

**Larry:** i mean you are almost an adult dude

 

**that one irish guy** : i dont think i have the worst name anymore

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!:** i still do

 

**that one irish guy:** only in your opinion

 

**Ma boy :D:** jon you are literally only 3 moths younger than him

 

**Jon** : 3 moths???

 

**Lanky fuck:** i didnt know moths were an age

 

**that one irish guy:** yeah weird

 

**Larry:** these gaddam moths invading our homes

 

**Ma boy :D:** I know how you feel now tyler

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!** : yup sucks dont it

 

**Mother:** Hey guys! 

 

**Larry:** hey brock

 

**Mother:** Have I missed anything?

 

**Jon:** luke had an announcement

 

**The old man:** yeah youre a dick

 

**Mother:** Luke! You have a name!

 

**The old man:** yes look how blessed i am

 

**that one irish guy:** anyway announcement???

 

**The old man:** oh yea

 

**The old man:** new guy in my year!

 

**The old man:** his name is ryan

 

**The old man:** we're bros now

 

**Jon:** luke made a friend!!

 

**Larry:** we should add him

 

**Ma boy :D:** yes

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!:** yea

 

**The old man:** no

 

**Jon:** mom should we

 

**Mother:** I don't see why not. It'll give him a chance to make more friends

 

**Ma boy :D:** brock is so pure

 

**Larry:** retweet

 

**Jon:** i dont know who this guy is so luke add him!!!

 

**The old man:** fine

 

**The old man:** if he hates you all dont blame me

 

**that one irish guy:** why would he hate us

 

**Lanky fuck** : yeah we're amazing

 

**Jon:** and the best people to know

 

**The old man has added Ryan to THIS GADDAM CHAT**

 

**Ryan:** umm hello

 

**The old man:** hey ryan this is luke

 

**Ryan:** oh hey luke, youre an old man huh

 

**The old man:** only compared to these kids

 

**Jon:** whaddup!!

 

**Jon:** welcome to the chat!

 

**Larry:** of course jons the first to speak

 

**Ryan:** why does everyone have a normal name expect luke???

 

**Lanky Fuck:** they dont

 

**Lanky fuck:** jon chooses the names

 

**that one irish guy:** hes also the only one with their own name

 

**Ma boy :D** : technically ryan does as well now

 

**Ryan:** is larry not called larry then??

 

**Larry:** nah im craig

 

**Larry:** sup

 

**Mother:** Welcome to the chat Ryan! 

 

**Ryan:** thanks mom???

 

**Ryan:** so larry is craig

 

**Ryan:** ok got it, what about everyone else

 

**Jon:** ROLE CALL

 

**that one irish guy:** im brian

 

**Ma boy :D:** evan

 

**Mother:** Hello, I'm brock

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!:** im tyler

 

**Lanky fuck:** im daithi or david 

 

**Lanky fuck:** whatever one is fine

 

**Jon** : then i am me

 

**Ryan:** ok so mom is brock, the irish one is brian, the emoji is evan, tyler is all high school musical, daithi is lanky, craig wants to be larry, lukes old and jon is jon

 

**Ryan:** right?

 

**Larry:** thats pretty spot on actually

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!:** apart from i dont like high school musical

 

**Ma boy :D:** we watched the third one and you cried

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!:** no i didnt you have no proof

 

**Ma boy :D:** or do i

 

**Ma boy :D:** ;)

 

**Mother:** So Ryan, where did you move from?

 

**Ryan:** oh ive always been in the area but i was home schooled

 

**Ryan:** mom thought it would be better to go public in time for senior year

 

**that one irish guy:** thats cool

 

**Jon:** we blew up a toilet yesterday

 

**Larry:** *attempted

 

**Jon:** we attempted to blow up a toilet yesterday

 

**Ryan:** ????

 

**Lanky fuck:** it looked to promising

 

**Mother:** You're lucky the authorites didn't find out

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!:** but i would have been so goddamn cool

 

**Larry:** *gaddam

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!:** shut

 

**Ryan:** again ???

 

**The old man:** we (i mean jon) wanted to buy something to blow up this toilet he found

 

**The old man** : then we (i mean evan) had firework we tried it with

 

**The old man:** so we tried to blow up the toilet

 

**Lanky fuck:** we just created a firework show instead

 

**Jon:** the toilet got burned but not destroyed

 

**Ma boy :D:** 10/10 would do again tho

 

**Jon:** oh yeah

 

**The old man:** definitely

 

**Larry:** yeah

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!:** we go bigger next time

 

**Mother:** No. There won't be a next time

 

**Larry:** but moooom

 

**Mother:** It's dangerous!

 

**that one irish guy:** living up to your name there brock

 

**Ryan:** wow i mean

 

**Ryan:** is this what public school does??

 

**Jon:** oh ryan

 

**Jon:** sweet innocent ryan

 

**Jon:** you aint seen nothing yet

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'I'm not entirely straight' is literally how i came out XD
> 
> Thanks for all the support though guys, I really appreciate it <3
> 
>  
> 
> I also have no idea when to tag the ships? should i do it now or later when they actually happen?


	5. What the fuck ryan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck ryan?

**March 16th**

**11:32**

 

**Old Man to THIS GADDAM CHAT**

 

**Old Man:** I know we all love ryan but ive found out how weird he is

 

**Ma boy :D** : what??

 

**Jon** : yeah ryans cool

 

**Ryan** : yeah old man what do you mean

 

**Old Man:** and i quote

 

**Old Man:** " i just want to dip ma balls in your butt"

 

**Old Man:** like what the fuck ryan

 

**Larry** : wtf

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!** : i just.....

 

**Jon** : are we going to be getting any context

 

**Ma boy :D:** ^^^

 

**Old Man:** i dont think that will help honestly

 

**That one irish guy:** what the fuck ryan

 

**Ryan** : heyyyy

 

**Ryan** : its not as bad it sounds

 

**Larry** : so context

 

**Ryan** : golf

 

**Lanky fuck:** somehow that doesnt have any help

 

**Lanky fuck:** or is that just me

 

**Jon** : imma just do this

 

**Jon set Ryan's nickname to What the fuck Ryan??**

 

**What the fuck Ryan??:** heyyyy

 

**Old Man:** you deserve that honestly

 

**Ma boy :D** : just wait until brock sees that name

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!:** oh yeah 

 

**that one irish guy** : he will not be happy jon

 

**Jon** : i dont think he will be happy with ryan either tbh

 

**Larry** : gaddam ryan

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!** : so thats sticking huh

 

**Lanky fuck:** of course tyler

 

**that one irish guy** : any fuck up however small is always remebered

 

**Jon** : truth

 

**Ma boy :D:** wait luke ryan arent you guys meant to be in class??

 

**Larry** : yeah are you skipping

 

**Old man** : nah its cool

 

**What the fuck Ryan??** : we dont have to be in until the afternoon

 

**Mother** : Why is Ryan's name like that?

 

**Jon** : because we found out hes really fucking weird

 

**that one irish guy:** i told you he wouldnt be happy

 

**Jon** : shut up brian

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!** : in all fairness he could be a lot worse

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!** : ill take weird over racist

 

**Larry** : or sexist

 

**Ma boy :D** : or homophobic...

 

**Lanky fuck** : you arent any of them right ryan???

 

**What the fuck Ryan??** : fuck no

 

**What the fuck Ryan??:** those guys can rot in a very deep pit in hell

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!** : i like him

 

**Old man:** yeah ryans cool

 

**Larry** : yeah

 

**Jon** : truth

 

* * *

 

 

**Private Chat**

**Craig to Tyler**

 

**21:39**

 

**Craig** : hey

 

**Craig** : is everything ok for now???

 

**Craig** : tyler??

 

**Craig** : tyler please???

 

**Craig** : tyler????

 

**Craig** : dude????

 

**Tyler** : sorry man

 

**Tyler** : got caught up in.....

 

**Tyler** : things

 

**Craig** : are you ok

 

**Tyler** : yea

 

**Craig** : Are you okay?

 

**Tyler** : oh shit punctuation

 

**Tyler** : honeslty i think so

 

**Tyler** : theyre arguing and im trying to stay out of it

 

**Tyler** : dads got some of his friends round so im just hiding out

 

**Craig** : do you need me to pick you up???

 

**Tyler** : nah not yet

 

**Craig** : dude you have to tell the others

 

**Tyler** : what no

 

**Craig** : theyd be happy to help dude

 

**Tyler** : no

 

**Tyler** : what would i say

 

**Tyler** : hey guys by the way my parents are big alcoholics who have parties every night

 

**Tyler** : i also have to do everything by meself becise theu dont giv a shiit

 

**Craig** : are you ok?

 

**Tyler** : ...

 

**Tyler** : no

 

**Craig** : im coming over

 

**Craig** : no arguements

 

**Tyler** : ok ok

 

**Tyler** : im sorry

 

**Craig** : nothing to be sorry for 

 

**Craig** : see you in a few <3

 

**Tyler** : <3

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is an actual quote from Ohm, it's in one of smii7ys dead realm videos


	6. #Welikeyou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's show nogla some love

 

**March 17th**

**9:00**

 

 

**WHAT TEAM!!! to THIS GADDAM CHAT**

 

 

 **WHAT TEAM!!!:** hey evan

 

 **Ma boy :D:** ye

 

 **WHAT TEAM!!!:** when you created this why didnt you add marcel

 

 **Ma boy :D:** that

 

 **Ma boy :D:** that is a good question

 

 **Jon** : he never got to blow up a toilet

 

 **Larry** : thats probably why he looked confused when we were talking about it

 

 **WHAT TEAM!!!:** are we adding him or no

 

 **That one irish guy:** he wouldnt have come to the toilet experiment anyway

 

 **Jon** : how you figure that out

 

 **That one irish guy:** he was with scott

 

 **Jon** : oh

 

 **Jon** : looking after or hanging out

 

 **Ma boy :D:** i think they made a cake

 

 **Larry** : and they didnt share??!?!

 

 **Larry** : rude

 

 **What the fuck Ryan??:** sorry but who are these people

 

 **Lanky fuck** : Marcel and scott

 

 **What the fuck Ryan??** : right but who are they

 

 **Jon** : marcels a really good pal of ours

 

 **Larry** : pal?

 

 **Larry** : since when do we say pal?

 

 **What the fuck Ryan??** : and scott?

 

 **Jon** : since now biatch

 

 **Ma boy :D** : scotts in the year below but he still hangs with us when he can

 

 **Larry** : you wanna go pal

 

 **Old Man** : i havent seen those two in ages

 

 **Ma boy :D:** scotts been out a few days

 

 **Jon** : nah bud love ya larry

 

 **What the fuck Ryan??:** is that why marcels is looking after him

 

 **Lanky fuck:** kinda

 

 **that one irish guy:** scotts parents are just more invested in being outside the house than spending time with their son

 

 **Ma boy:**  (theyre never at home)

 

 **That one irish guy:** and when they are its not pleasent for him

 

 **WHAT TEAM!!!:** do you guys realise you totally ignore what i said

 

 **Jon** : sorry pal what was it

 

 **Larry** : gaddamit jon

 

 **WHAT TEAM!!!:** are we adding marcel and probably scott to the chat

 

 **Mother** : I think that would be good, then Ryan and meet them both

 

 **Old Man:** mom has spoken

 

 **Larry** : who doing it

 

 **Jon** : evan

 

 **Ma boy :D:** why me

 

 **Jon** : you created the chat so go

 

 **Ma boy :D:** ok okok

 

**Ma boy :D: had added Marcel to THIS GADDAM CHAT**

 

**Ma boy :D: had added Scott to THIS GADDAM CHAT**

 

 **Marcel** : whaaat!

 

 **Marcel** : how long has this been a thing?

 

 **that one irish guy:** not too long like a couple week

 

 **Scott** : guys! i did my homework on time!

 

 **Lanky fuck:** whaaa

 

 **Larry** : scoot are you feeling ok

 

 **WHAT TEAM!!!:** its a gaddam miracle

 

 **Ma boy :D:** youre finally embracing it

 

 **WHAT TEAM!!!** : eh

 

 **What the fuck Ryan??:** do you not normally do the homework on time

 

 **Scott** : ummm no

 

 **Scott** : who you

 

 **Old man:** this is ryan, hes in my year

 

 **What the fuck Ryan??** : sup

 

 **Marcel** : sup

 

 **Marcel** : i am marcel

 

 **Marcel** : i am also running late so brain can you save me a seat in hstory

 

 **that one irish guy:** sure pal

 

 **Larry** : why is everyone saying pal??

 

 **Marcel** : Larry??

 

 **Scott** : and larry is

 

 **Larry** : it me ya boi

 

 **WHAT TEAM!!!** : craig

 

 **Jon** : just go with it

 

 **Mother** : Good morning guys! Scott I'm proud of your homework being done! 

 

 **Scott** : thanks mom

 

 **Old Man:** jon if you dont come outside now im leaving your ass there

 

 **What the fuck Ryan??** : yeah weve been waiting forever

 

 **Lanky fuck:** why you there ryan

 

 **Old man:** im giving him a lift

 

 **Jon** : coming now

 

 **Ma boy :D:** yeah we will all be late so see you guys in a few

 

* * *

 

**16:56**

 

**Private Chat**

**Evan to David**

 

 **Evan** : hey bud you ok

 

 **David** : yea

 

 **Evan** : are you sure

 

 **David** : yea

 

 **Evan** : dude he said some pretty fucked up shit

 

 **David** : yea but i was tru wasnt it

 

 **Evan** : you really belive that?

 

 **David** : yes

 

 **Evan** : hold on

 

__

* * *

 

 

**Ma Boy :D: to THIS GADDAM CHAT**

 

 **Ma Boy :D:** PEOPLE

 

 **Ma boy :D:** TODAY IN MUSIC MR HAMPSHIRE SAID SOME REALLY BAD STUFF TO OUR GOOD PAL AND BUDDY DAVID

 

 **Ma boy :D:**   WORST OF ALL HE BELIEVES IT

 

 **Ma boy :D:** SHOW HIM LOVE PEOPLE

 

 **WHAT TEAM!!!** : wtf you want me to fuck him up

 

 **Lanky fuck** : guys no

 

 **Larry** : NOGLA YOU ARE AMAZING, YOU ALWAYS HELP ME WITH MY HOMEWORK AND I REALLY APPRECIATE THAT

 

 **WHAT TEAM!!!:** NOGLA YOU HAVE A GOOD PERSONALITY

 

 **Jon** : YOU ALWAYS MAKE US LAUGH AND HAVE THE KINDEST OF HEARTS

 

 **Scott** : YOU TAUGHT ME HOW TO COOK STUFF WHICH I KINDA NEED TO SURVIVE SO THATS THE BEST THING YOU COULD DO

 

 **Old man:** AAAAAAAAAA

 

 **What the fuck Ryan??** : YOU SHOWED ME AROUND SCHOOL WHEN YOU ACTUALLY KNEW WHO I WAS

 

 **Marcel** :  YO YOU MA BRO

 

 **That one irish guy:** NOGLA YOU ARE ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS, YOU ALWAYS MAKE ME LAUGH AND YOU ARE VERY TALENTED AND SMART, EVEN IF NOT IN THE CONVENTIONAL WAYS

 

 **Mother:** Nogla, you are one of the most talented people I have ever met, Please don't listen to others who get you down, you are such a special individual

 

 **Ma boy :D:** love ya pal

 

 **Lanky fuck:** awww geees 

 

 **Lanky fuck:** ya making me tear up

 

 **Lanky fuck:** thanks guys i love you all

 

 **Lanky fuck:** i also really enjoyed your contribution luke

 

 **Old man** : i panicked

 

 **Old man** : words cannot describe you dude so i screamed

 

 **Jon** : wow

 

 **Larry:** gaddam luke

 

 **that one irish guy:** at least hes a scientist and not a poet

 

 **Old man:** :(

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the no updates, I want to my parents for a few weeks and they've block ao3 so I couldn't update
> 
>  
> 
> PS, in terms of school years ryan and luke are juniors, everyone barring scott is a sophmore and scott is a freshman


	7. its not as basgdiofbjihv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Math sucks but the talent show's cool

 

**March 17th**

**10:15**

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!**   **to THIS GADDAM CHAT**

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!:** again i ask

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!:** is anyone actually paying any attention

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!:** because this is boring as fuck

 

**Jon** : nah i dont think so

 

**Larry** : harrys asleep

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!:** is he

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!:** he looks like hes taking notes

 

**Larry** : i think thats the point pal

 

**Jon** : im guessing that everyone else is

 

**That one Irish guy:** what class are you three in

 

**Jon** : math

 

**That one Irish guy:** ah that makes sense

 

**That one Irish:** well the rest of us have art so theyre getting stuck right in

 

**Larry** : youre not???

 

**That one Irish guy:** i will im just waiting for some

 

**That one Irish guys:** "creative genius"

 

**Larry** : i dont think ive ever connected the word genius and brian before

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!:** i was just thinking the same thing

 

**Scott** : i have lunch so im good

 

**Jon** : lucky bastard

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!:** whats even the point of algebra

 

**Larry** : who even knows

 

**Jon** : to make us sad

 

**Scott** : mood

 

**Scott** : as soon as i can stop math i will

 

**Scott** : i suck at it so bad

 

**That one irish guy:** and it doesnt get any better

 

**Scott** : gees brian thanks for the encouragement

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!:** nah hes only messing with you scooter

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!:** its not as basgdiofbjihv

 

**Scott** : wtf

 

**That one Irish guy:** tyler?

 

**That one Irish guy:** jon? Craig?

 

**Scott** : oh shit they died

 

**That one Irish guy:** shut up scott

 

**Scott** : its the only explanation

 

**Scott** : we shall miss them somewhat

 

**Jon** : somewhat???

 

**Jon** : offended

 

**Scott** : jon!

 

**That one Irish guy:** dude what happened to tyler

 

**Jon** : he got his phone snatched while he was typing

 

**Jon** : so did craig

 

**Jon** : lol

 

**That one Irish guy** : lol

 

**Scott** : how come youve got yours

 

**Jon** : because im smart enough to hide it pal

 

**Scott** : jon?? smart???

 

**That one Irish guy:** said no one ever

 

**Jon:** hey :((((

 

**Scott** : love ya pal <3

 

* * *

 

 

**12:03**

 

**WHAT TEAM!!! to THIS GADDAM CHAT**

 

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!:** fucking math

 

**Mother** : It's your own fault Tyler, you too Craig

 

**Larry** : we were careful

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!:** yeah

 

**Larry** : he just hates us thats all

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!:** YEAH!

 

**Old Man** : Maybe its because you stay on your phone all lesson

 

**What the fuck Ryan??:** ooooo careful luke youre starting to sound like an adult

 

**Old Man:** fuck you Ry

 

**Larry** : this is lowkey bullying

 

**Larry** : and i wont stand for it

 

**Ma boy :D:** no one cares pal

 

**Scott** : tyler dude i though you died when you sent the last message

 

**Ma boy :D:** tyler you worried our son!

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!:** again not our fault

 

**Scott** : son?

 

**Lanky fuck:** in other news its nearly time for the talent show

 

**What the fuck Ryan??** : we have a talent show?

 

**Lanky fuck:** yea im going for it this year

 

**Larry** : you singing?

 

**Lanky Fuck:** ye

 

**Mother** : You should also play your guitair Daithi, I think you have a good chance this year?

 

**Scott** : can nogla sing?

 

**That one Irish guy:** the only one whos actually heard him sing was marcel so we have no idea

 

**Larry** : @marcel

 

**Jon** : i actually really like the talent show

 

**Ma boy :D** : have you even been to one

 

**Jon** : yeah luke takes me

 

**Old Man:** this is all true

 

**Mother** : Well, Even if Nogla has no talent we will still support you

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!:** yeah pal 

 

**Scott** : i cant wait to see you pal

 

**Larry** : i hate how pal has become a thing

 

**Jon:** nah you dont pal

 

**Marcel** : you whaddup ma dudes

 

**Larry** : wtf

 

**Ma boy :D:** never say that again

 

**Marcel** : shut up 

 

**Marcel** : you wanted something or???

 

**Scott** : oh yeah!

 

**Scott** : nogla can sing? true or false?

 

**Lanky fuck** : dude

 

**Marcel** : oh major yeah! he tested out one of his songs on me and it was so amazing

 

**What the fuck Ryan??:** you can write songs too??

 

**Ma boy :D:** ive see him writing them in music but he wont let me see them

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!:** hold up

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!:** how come marcel gets so hear and we dont

 

**Lanky fuck:** because marcel and keep a secret

 

**Larry:** he literally just told us you can sing

 

**Marcel:** and thats all i said

 

**Lanky fuck:** he never said what my songs were about tho

 

**Marcel** : im like the lamest spy in the world

 

**Jon:** there it is

 

**Jon set Marcel's nickname to Secret Idiot**

 

**Secret Idiot:** heyyyyyyy

 

**Mother:** Jon, come on

 

**Jon:** nope

 

**Jon:** its set now

 

**Scott:** ha loser

 

**Secret idiot:** i hate you guys

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Private Chat**

**Jon to Evan**

 

**18:27**

 

**Jon:** hey boi

 

**Jon:** youve been pretty quiet

 

**Evan:** im going to come out to the boys soon

 

**Jon** : oh shi

 

**Jon:** you sure???

 

**Jon:** youre not feeling pressured on anything to do it right?

 

**Evan** : no no no

 

**Evan:** i just dont want to keep secrets from them you know

 

**Jon:** cool cool

 

**Jon:** do you know when yet

 

**Evan:** not in person

 

**Evan:** i dont want to see their faces

 

**Jon:** you know they wont think any different

 

**Jon:** apart from tyler will be wanting to set you up with guys instead of girls

 

**Evan:** yeah i know I've just been trying to think what im going to say

 

**Jon:** fair enough

 

**Jon:** just dont get too worked up about this

 

**Jon:** love ya boi

 

**Evan:** i wont

 

**Evan:** love you too

 

**Jon:** See you tomorrow

 

**Evan:** ya

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoaaaa it's been a hot minute
> 
> Sorry it's been so long but i went through a really bad depressive episode the i just had no motivation. I'm trying to get back into it now though


	8. 25% more gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geese are scarier and we get gaay :D

**March 20th**

 

**19:02**

 

**Private Chat**

**Evan to Jon**

 

**Evan:** today

 

**Evan:** im doing it today

 

**Jon:** doing what

 

**Jon:** the homework???

 

**Jon:** the dinner???

 

**Jon:** the experiment???

 

**Evan:** what no dude

 

**Evan:** im telling the guys

 

**Evan:** in like 10 minutes

 

**Jon:** woah dude really??

 

**Jon:** you sure

 

**Evan:** yeah been thinking about it today

 

**Evan:** its time

 

**Jon:** well

 

**Jon:** have fun my boy

 

**Jon:** <3

 

**Evan:** <3

 

* * *

 

 

**19:16**

 

**THIS GADDAM CHAT**

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!:** you cant say that

 

**Old man** : what its true

 

**Larry** : i have to agree with luke here

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!:** craig no

 

**Scott** : well in my humble opinion theyre just as bad as each other

 

**Ma boy :D:** whats going on

 

**Mother** : Hi Evan, the boys are discussing whether geese are scarier than ducks

 

**Mother** : It's basically Tyler and Ryan against everyone else saying ducks are scarier

 

**What the fuck Ryan??:** because they are

 

**Larry** : no

 

**Ma boy :D:** yeah no

 

**Ma boy :D:** geese are way worse

 

**That one Irish guy:** HA

 

**Ma boy :D** : anyway

 

**Ma boy :D:** i have a really important announcement

 

**Ma boy :D:** whose online

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!:** all of us apart from jon

 

**Ma boy :D:** ok thats fine

 

**Ma boy :D:** he knows

 

**Scott** : is eveything ok man

 

**Ma boy :D:** so 

 

**Ma boy :D:** to be straightforward

 

**Ma boy :D:** i want you guys to know because youre my best friends

 

**Ma boy :D:** im gay?

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!:** youre gay?

 

**Larry** : you sure?

 

**Ma boy :D:** yeah im gay

 

**Lanky Fuck:** ayyyyyyyy

 

**Lanky Fuck:** good on ya pal

 

**Mother** : Thanks for trusting us with this

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!:** dude ive been trying to set you up with the wrong people

 

**Scott** : you know this changes nothing right

 

**That one Irish guy:** yeah we love you still the same

 

**Ma boy :D** : this has left me so relieved guys

 

**Jon** : told ya

 

**Larry** : not to steal your thing but i would also like to come out

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!** : wait what

 

**Ma boy :D:** oh go ahead craig

 

**Larry** : i would like to say that i am bisexual

 

**Old man** : you go both?

 

**Larry** : ye

 

**Larry** : B)

 

**What the fuck Ryan??** : wtf was that face

 

**Larry** : i have sunglasses on

 

**Scott** : never do that again

 

**Mother** : I am also gay

 

**Secret idiot** : what is happening

 

**Ma boy :D** : ayyyy brock!!

 

**Ma boy :D** : same team!

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!** : how did we never see that 3 of out boys are lgbt

 

**Lanky fuck** : RAINBOWS EVERYWHERE

 

**Old man:** this was such a ride

 

**That one Irish guy:** anyone else want to go?

 

**Scott** : ummmm

 

**Scott** : me?

 

**Jon** : wow

 

**That one Irish guy:** i swear i was kidding

 

**Secret Idiot** : go on scott

 

**Scott** : so im something called asexual

 

**Scott** : ta-da

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!** : i dont want to be rude but whats asexual

 

**Lanky fuck** : yeah i agree with that

 

**What the fuck Ryan??:** its where you dont like sex right

 

**Scott** : yeah thats right

 

**Secret idiot:** My son!! Im so proud!

 

**Scott** : said my parents never

 

**Ma boy :D:** wow guys we got like 25% more gay today

 

**Mother** : Scott :(

 

**Jon** : and we still love all of you

 

**Old man:** and are proud of all of you

 

**That one irish guy:** (looks at scott)

 

**Scott** : :')

 

**Jon set Scott's nickname to our collective son**

 

**out collective son:** really jon

 

**Ma boy :D:** i love you guys

 

**Ma boy :D:** <3

 

**Mother** : <3

 

**That one Irish guy:** <3

 

**Larry** : <3

 

**Secret Idiot:** <3

 

**Lanky fuck:** <3

 

**Old Man:** <3

 

**our collective son:** <3

 

**What the fuck Ryan??:** <3

 

**Jon** : <3

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!** : <2

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!:** fuck

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!:** <3

 

_**Jon set the group name to THIS GADDAM CHAT <2** _

 

* * *

 

 

**19:56**

 

**Private Chat**

 

**Jon to Evan**

 

**Jon** : that went well

 

**Evan** : i think thats an understatement

 

**Evan** : apparently everyone came out today

 

**Jon** : like you said we are 25% more gay

 

**Evan** : i like that

 

**Jon** : me too pal

 

**Jon** : me too

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the ships start :)


	9. fuk u dude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the milk boi

 

**March 22nd**

 

**13:05**

 

**Private Chat**

**Tyler to Evan**

 

**Tyler** : sup bitch

 

**Tyler** : now youre out of the closet ive realised that when you told me that you didnt like the girl i pointed to you were actually telling the truth

 

**Tyler** : but we both know there is someone you do like

 

**Tyler** : so

 

**Tyler** : who???

 

**Evan** : in the middle of science

 

**Evan** : really

 

**Tyler** : what?? like youre actually paying attention

 

**Evan** : fair point

 

**Tyler** : yeah so whoooooo

 

**Evan** : im not saying yet

 

**Tyler** : well then

 

**Tyler** : im still going to set you up with people

 

**Evan** : tyler no

 

**Tyler** : tyler yes

 

**Evan** : tyler no

 

**Evan** : tyler?

 

**Tyler** : ;)

 

* * *

 

 

 

**14:00**

 

**WHAT TEAM!!! to THIS GADDAM CHAT <2**

 

**WHAT TEAM!!! had added Lucas to the chat**

 

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!:** sup bitch

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!:** welcome

 

**Lucas** : no

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!:** :(

 

**our collective child:** sup lucas

 

**Lucas** : sup kid

 

**our collective child:** dude its scott

 

**Lucas** : oh! wassup babee

 

**Lucas** : you said that like im actually able to guess by that name

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!:** you two know each other???

 

**our collective child** : freshmen

 

**Lucas** : both freshmen dude

 

**Lucas** : can we like change my name???

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!:** @jon

 

**our collective child:** wheres everyone else

 

**Jon** : actually paying attention to class

 

**Jon** : you called

 

**Lucas** : bro

 

**Lucas** : change my name

 

**Jon** : umm hi

 

**Jon** : when did you get here

 

**Lucas** : like 5 mins ago

 

**Lucas** : change please

 

**Jon** : to what

 

**our collective child:** milk boi!

 

**Lucas** : smii7y

 

**Lucas** : scott no

 

**Jon** : o k 

 

**Jon changed Lucas' name to milk boi!**

 

**milk boi!:** hey fuk u dude

 

**Jon** : fuk u 2

 

**milk boi!:** no u

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!:** jesus chirst this was a mistake

 

**milk boi!** : :))))

 

**Jon** : i have no idea who he is but he stays

 

**milk boi!:** ayyyyy

 

**Old man:** jesus christ stfu

 

**Old man:** sup new guy

 

**milk boi!:** sup old man

 

**our collective child:** not that im not wanting him here but why is lu here

 

**WHAT TEAM!!!:** he saw it over my shoulder and wanted in

 

**milk boi!:** im nosey

 

**milk boi!** : sue me

 

* * *

 

 

**20:34**

 

**Private Chat**

**Lucas to John**

 

**Lucas** : you awake idiot

 

**John** : dude its literally not even 9 of course im awake idiot

 

**Lucas** : rude

 

**Lucas** : anyway i got added to a chat scotts in

 

**John** : very nice

 

**John** : they good

 

**Lucas** : yeah ive bonded with a guy called jon

 

**John** : oh so your replacing me now eh

 

**Lucas** : yup

 

**Lucas** : only room for one jon in my life

 

**John** : i knew i was only a name to you

 

**Lucas** : do you want in??

 

**John** : nah not yet

 

**Lucas** : you ok?

 

**John** : yeah yeah dont worry

 

**John** : we still on for friday???

 

**Lucas** : have i missed a date night yet?

 

**John** : no but you never know

 

**Lucas** : i could do that to you <3

 

**John** : <3

 

**Lucas** : <3 <3

 

**John** : <3 <3<3

 

**John** : do they know about us

 

**Lucas** : not unless scott told them

 

**Lucas** : im scared of what theyll say

 

**John** : i get you

 

**John** : just make sure that scott doesnt steal the moment of you proudly annoucing you have an amazing boyfriend

 

**Lucas** : wouldnt dream of it <3

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... been a while and i know this is short, my bad...


	10. duh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shhhh private talks

 

**March 27th**

 

**10:32**

 

**Private Chat**

**Craig to Tyler**

 

 **Craig:** henlo

 

 **Craig** : mom wants to know if you want to come over

 

 **Craig** : sleepover style

 

 **Tyler** : when

 

 **Craig** : uuuu tonight?

 

 **Tyler** : sure

 

 **Tyler** : is she cooking

 

 **Craig** : always my dude

 

 **Craig** : i think its a lasanga

 

 **Tyler** : then fuck yeah im in

 

 **Tyler** : your mom rocks at cookin

 

 **Craig** : you know

 

 **Craig** : shes willing to teach you

 

 **Tyler** : that is he best news all week

 

 **Tyler** : i love your mom

 

 **Craig** : she loves you too

 

 **Tyler** : im on my way

 

 **Craig** : nyoom

 

 **Tyler** : stop

 

 **Tyler** : never do that again

 

 **Craig** : D:

 

 **Tyler** : see you in a few idiot

 

* * *

 

 

**14:32**

 

**Private Chat**

**Evan to Tyler**

 

 **Evan:** yo you busy

 

 **Tyler** : yea

 

 **Evan** : what youre never busy

 

 **Tyler** : craigs moms teaching me how to make her lasanga

 

 **Evan** : you have been blessed

 

 **Tyler** : oh i know

 

 **Tyler** : anyway id you need someone to do something with ask jon

 

 **Tyler** : hes 'your boo'

 

 **Evan** : okay

 

 **Evan** : a) fuck off

 

 **Evan** : b) i actually just wanted to talk to you

 

 **Tyler** : something serious or just shit

 

 **Evan** : semi serious but it can wait until your done

 

 **Tyler** : you sure

 

 **Evan** : yeah

 

 **Evan** : wait shit its nothing bad so dont worry

 

 **Tyler** : you sure

 

 **Evan** : completely 

 

 **Tyler** : ok

 

 **Tyler** : ill hit you up when im done

 

 **Evan** : k

 

 **Tyler** : how dare you k me

 

 **Evan** : k

 

* * *

 

 

**14:57**

 

**Private Chat**

**Lucas to John**

 

 **Lucas:** yesterday was fun <3

 

 **John** : i hurt all over

 

 **John** : but im glad you enjoyed yourself <3

 

 **Lucas** : well next time dont choose skateboarding and fall on your ass

 

 **John** : shhhh it wasn't meant to be that was

 

 **Lucas** : uh huh 

 

 **Lucas** : are you actually going to be at school on monday or are you skipping

 

 **John** : im going im going

 

 **John** : shit is staring to get serious

 

 **John** : so no more detentions and not as much skipping

 

 **Lucas** : but we met in detention you cant leave me there on my own

 

 **Lucas** : 18 months of detentions and youre letting it go like that

 

 **John** : im sorry baby but its not you its me

 

 **Lucas** : *le gasp* 

 

 **Lucas** : cant believe my boyfriend is going to become a nerd

 

 **John** : hey i said no detentions not im going to start answering questions in class

 

 **John** : im going to become my own brand of student

 

 **Lucas** : rip

 

 **John** : no

 

 **Lucas** : why the change

 

 **John** : i had a chat with dad

 

 **John** : he thinks im not going to get into college becuase of my behaviour

 

 **John** : so im proving him wrong

 

 **Lucas** : soooo spite

 

 **John** : spite

 

 **Lucas** : you know what

 

 **Lucas** : i love you :)

 

 **John** : love you too <3

 

* * *

 

 

**18:49**

 

**Private Chat**

**Tyler to Evan**

 

 **Tyler:** yo im done if your ready

 

 **Evan** : did you have a good time

 

 **Tyler** : yup and it was delicious

 

 **Evan** : well i want to talk about Daithi

 

 **Tyler** : is he your mysterious crush

 

 **Evan** : ha he wishes

 

 **Evan** : but no

 

 **Evan** : he wants someone who practice infront of for the talent show

 

 **Tyler** : so you offered me

 

 **Evan** : exactly

 

 **Tyler** : why me why not brock or craig

 

 **Evan** : because you wont lie to him

 

 **Evan** : if hes shit youll tell him and that exactly what he wants

 

 **Tyler** : i see

 

 **Tyler** : after all this time of you telling me im too blunt now you actually want it for something

 

 **Evan** : love youuuuuu

 

 **Tyler** : fuck you

 

* * *

 

 

**01:07**

 

 

**our collective son to THIS GADDAM CHAT <2**

 

 **our collective son:** so

 

 **our collective son** : this chat has been dead

 

 **milk boi!** : like me inside

 

 **Larry** : lol me

 

 **Old man** : everyones just been bust man

 

 **Larry** : so

 

 **Larry** : how is everyone

 

 **Old Man** : good tired bored

 

 **milk boi!** : happy

 

 **Secret idiot** : smad

 

 **our collective son** : also tired

 

 **Larry** : marcel why you smad

 

 **Secret idiot** : i dropped a bowl and it smashed and i liked that bowl and now its gone

 

 **Old man** : hence the idiot

 

 **Jon** : im good i saw 3 dogs today

 

 **Larry** : wow blessed

 

 **our collective son:** lucky bitch

 

 **Milk boi!** : jealous

 

 **Jon:** where is anyone

 

 **milk boi!:** not here 

 

 **milk boi!:** duh

 

 **Jon** : alright

 

 **Old man** : shut up

 

 **Old man:** go to sleep

 

 **Larry** : fine dad

 

 **our collective son:** no brians dad

 

 **milk boi!** : whys brian dad

 

 **our collective son** : because brocks mom

 

 **our collective son** : duh

 

 **Larry** : its obvious

 

 **Larry** : duh

 

 **Jon** : lukes like an uncle

 

 **Jon** : weird unce luke

 

 **Secret Idiot** : no its grandpa luke

 

 **Secret Idiot** : duh

 

 **milk boi!:** are you guys mocking me

 

 **Larry** : duh

 

 **Jon** : duh

 

 **our collective son** : duh

 

 **Secret idiot:** duh

 

 **Milk boi!** : D:

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah this is still a thing?
> 
> btw i'm keeping smii7ys name as lucas becuase thats how it was before his name got leaked so imma keep it
> 
> Also sorry this chapter is so bad, im tryng to get back into it


End file.
